toonmaxfandomcom-20200213-history
In Control!
In Control! was a prime time mrathon of ToonMAX Originals & Aqrired Shows that was sponserd by Pizza Hut,the marathon aired on ToonMAX on December 31st, 1999 at 8:00 PM. It lso featrued sketches & skits that mixed the Animaniacs, The Simpsons, Nerdlucks, The New Batman Adventures, Superman: The Animated Series, and Tiny Toon Adventures casts, along with cameos from Michigan J. Frog and guest stars Jim Carry ,Micheal Keaton and Rowan Akitson. The production was jointly produced by Amblin Television, Warner Bros. Animation and Other Studios(Klasky Csupo,Xliam etc). The premise of the show was that the the villans decided to take over toonMAX after being sick of the heroes getting all the airtime. In Control!'s Sketches & Skits was laterd featruered on various ToonMAX VHS Tapes & DVDS The below list of segments has been compiled through the use of a script that the article's original creator purchased from eBay. = Segments = Opening * Cold Opening: Thaddeus Plotz finishes a meeting between the WB programming executives, and he, Michigan J. Frog, Ralph the security guard and others leave for the YMCA for an hour. Inside the Warner Bros. Studios water tower, the Warners begin hearing what sounds like a stampede and open their door to see that numerous cartoon characters have shown up. Two of these, Pinky and the Brain, announce that they're going to take over ToonMAX while everyone else is out. * Titles * Mr. Bean quickie #1: Kent Brockman, as an announcer, introduces Mr Bean, who walks onto the stage while a jazzy sightly faster version Ecce Homo plays in the background,Bean then says "I just returned from moscow after 4 years and boy are my arms tierd" (A Refrence to the ending of Hair By Mr. Bean Of London) and rushes off the set. Act 1 * One Minute: A 60 Minutes parody in which Skippy Squirrel interviews Superman after he defeates Brainiac. * Jamie Foxx quickie #2: Foxx wants to stay in the green room and have no part in the next segment. * Wheel of Misery: Montana Max plays the role of Pat Sajak in a Wheel of Fortune parody. Elmyra Duff serves as his Vanna White, and the contestants are The Tiny Toons The Warners Jim Peter Homer Bart & Spongebob. * RISA Luxury Credit Card Commercial: Rita and Runt star in this VISA Platinum commercial spoof. "Don't leave anywhere with it!" * Pinky and the Brain Lead-In: Pinky and the Brain are in the control room and lead in to a basketball game with an exciting finish. * Basketball-Nerdlucks vs. The Space Goofs: The Nerdlucks trail behind the Perfecto Prep team (which actually only includes four Perfecto students plus The Joker in order to even the amount of players between both teams), 94-99. The Space Goofs suddenly all hold the ball together and throw a few three-pointers to win the game. The game is called by Yakko. * All of Our Young Lives & The Bravest: A soap opera spoof with Slappy and Skippy Squirrel and Buttons and Mindy. * Pinky and the Brain Lead-In: Pinky is excited about "this very cool music video" that's to debut on the show. The Brain tells him it won't be airing, Wakko then throws a anvil on him, Jim sqiurms into the room & presses a button that cuts to Eat It by Wierd Al * Jamie Foxx quickie #3: Foxx walks out of the filming of a music video, saying that he never wanted to be in it. Act 2 * Pinky and the Brain Lead-In: Pinky tells the Brain that after the next segment,He will sent psycrow to find the heroes. * Pizza Hut's Edge Pizza: A ad campaign for Pizza Hut's Edge Pizza featuring Michigan J. Frog in the role of the teacher. * Jamie Foxx quickie #4: Foxx is informed that his performance has been cancelled. * Pinky and the Brain Lead-In: The Brain tells Pinky that the next few segments will be fabulous. * The Big Showdown: Batman, Batgirl and Robin are confronted with Catwoman, The Riddler, The Joker and The Penguin. As they are outnumbered, they enlist help from Nightwing and-unexpectedly-Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig in their Batduck and Decoy alter-egos, respectively. The four villains are then defeated, but then Mr. Freeze shows up and has the tools to easily defeat them, which means Flurr and Lunk are called in to blast their own ice to prevent Mr. Freeze from making his move and the heroes are saved. * The Z-Files: An X-Files spoof featuring special agents played by Calamity Coyote and Furrball. Supporting cast include the Goodfeathers, Fifi La Fume, Shirley McLoon, Little Beeper, and Concord Condor. * K-OPERA Radio in Seattle: A Rita and Runt spoof of Frasier and WKRP in Cincinnati in which Rita, in the role of Frasier Crane, is a radio opera singer in Seattle and proceeds to sing an Italian spoof of the ending theme "Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs" after introducing her listeners and her caller, Runt, who does not understand any part of the lyrics. * "Dancin' in the Rainbow": Flurr and Slusho all dance together in a spoof of 70s disco hits. * The Burnard Show: A Mixels spoof of The Drew Carey Show, in addition to Burnard, a female Nixel is his Mimi Bobeck, Teslo is the Nigel Wick, and Lewis Kiniski and Oswald Lee Harvey are played by Chilbo and Dribbal respectively. * Jamie Foxx quickie #5: Foxx walks out of the filming of a commercial. * Plucky as Leno: Plucky Duck is in Jay Leno's role in a spoof called "The After-Dark Show". * Mr. Slime Commercial: A Mr. Clean ad spoof with Mr. Clean played by Torts. "Slimes up dirt!" * School Visit: Steve Harvey makes a surprise visit to Booger's Mixopolis Middle School classroom. Act 3 * Pinky and the Brain Lead-In: The Brain announces that the executives are taken down by the toons with them abusing his plans with a fight scene after the fight spongebob says that is time for one more program,pressing the button cutting to the Mr.Bean episode Hair By Mr. Bean Of London. * The End: Music background over scenes of the cast signing off the network "for the night". After saying good night, Booger pulls a window shade, which breaks and crashes onto the ground, revealing... * Mr.Bean quickie #6: Bean finally thanks the viewers for watching, saying that the show is over and he hoped they had a great time with and hope they will have a greater time in the new millennium saying goodnight everybody! as fade to credits while the 2nd half of Ecce Homo plays in the background. Credits * Voice Director: Andrea Romano * Voices: ** Joe Alaskey: Kamzo, Plucky Duck, Vampos, Wuzzo ** Carlos Alazraqui: Mesmo, Torts ** Michael Ansara: Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze ** Adrienne Barbeau: Selina Kyle/Catwoman ** Jeff Bennett: Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky ** Jocelyn Blue: Pound ** Julie Brown: Minerva Mink ** Roger Bumpass: Flamzer ** Nancy Cartwright: Glomp, Hoogi, Mindy ** Kevin Conroy: Bruce Wayne/Batman ** Danny Cooksey: Montana Max ** Tim Daly: Clark Jerome Kent/Superman ** Jamie Foxx: Himself ** John Glover: Edward Nygma/The Riddler ** Mark Hamill: The Joker ** Jess Harnell: Burnard, Meltus, Shuff, Vaka, Vulk, Wakko, Zaptor ** Steve Harvey: Himself ** Phil Hayes: Rokit ** Charity James: Blanko ** John Kassir: Buster Bunny, Roderick Rat ** Tom Kenney: Berp, Booger, Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Tungster ** Maurice LaMarche: Brain, Dizzy Devil, Forx, Gox, Kraw, Slumbo, Squit, Tentro ** Loren Lester: Dick Grayson/Nightwing ** Tress MacNeille: Babs Bunny, Dot, Female Nixels, Hello Nurse, Marita, Rhubella Rat ** John Mariano: Bobby ** Gail Matthius: Globert, Boogly, Krog, Kramm, Shirley McLoon ** June Melby: Bang ** Candi Milo: Sweetie Pie ** Rob Paulsen: Concord Condor, Danforth Drake, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Footi, Pinky, Snax, Wizwuz, Yakko ** Bernadette Peters: Rita ** Catherine Reitman: Bupkus ** Nathan Ruegger: Skippy Squirrel ** Kath Soucie: Fifi La Fume, Margot Mallard ** Sherri Stoner: Slappy Squirrel ** Tara Strong: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl ** Cree Summer: Elmyra Duff ** Mathew Valencia: Tim Drake/Robin ** Chick Vennera: Pesto ** Colleen Wainwright: Nawt ** Sigourney Weaver: Scorpi ** Frank Welker: Buttons, Calamity Coyote, Chicken Boo, Flavio, Flurr, Furrball, Glurt, Gogo Dodo, Jawg, Krader, Little Beeper, Magnifo, Male Nixels, Ralph, Runt, Slusho, Snoof, Spugg, Thaddeus Plotz, Turg, Volectro, Waka, Zorch ** Billy West: Balk, Gobba, Hamton J. Pig, Lunk ** Paul Williams: Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Michigan J. Frog, Shivor and certain other characters spoke as well but their voice actors went uncredited) * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * Produced by: Liz Holzman, Rusty Mills, Tom Ruegger * Directed by: Liz Holzman, Rusty Mills, Tom Ruegger * Written by: Nick DuBois, Charles M. Howell IV, Randy Rogel, Tom Ruegger * Music and Lyrics by: Tom Ruegger, additional lyrics by Randy Rogel * Composers: Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Danny Elfman, Gordon Goodwin, Carl Johnson, Tim Kelly, J. Eric Schmidt, Richard Stone